


Hotel Room

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alittletropey, Awkward, Comedy, F/F, Maelstromisthebest/worstwingman, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Some Fluff, Theyinahotel, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: Ever since the destruction of VILE Academy, the faculty have been traveling around. And in Cleo's opinion, being stingy is another thing to add to the list of "Reasons Maelstrom Sucks."AKAMaelstrom decides to help Cleo and give her and Saira a hotel room with one bed.
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> There's no beta reader for this but I'm searching. This is kinda tropey but this ship needs more content and I am here to provide.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“I swear, every new hotel we come to is worse than the last. What’s next, a _dumpster_?” Countess Cleo said. The faculty now stood in front of a Super 8, the lights on the number 8 flickering weakly. The hotel even looked bad in the growing dark. Missing shingles, heavily cracked walls, dirty air conditioning systems, and every single glass door and window smudged. Maelstrom chuckled at Cleo’s remark as he stepped beside her.

“That’s what you said about the _last_ hotel, Countess,” Coach Brunt light-heartedly teased. 

“Your jokes are getting quite old, Countess. Try a new one next time,” Maelstrom said before picking up his suitcase. He walked past the three women to the hotel entrance. Cleo sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed ahold of her teal suitcase’s handle and followed the professor through the smudged glass doors. Brunt and Bellum followed suit. Just like the outside of the hotel, the inside was just as dingy, if not worse. The tacky carpet floor hadn’t been cleaned and emitted a strange smell from the neglect. The dim yellow lights cast a sickly glow on the pale walls, making the cracks trailing down more apparent. Even the man behind the counter looked shifty and drab. All the tackiness made Cleo feel sick. She had never been in a more ugly building in her life. She glanced behind her to see Bellum pulling a face as well at the sight of the disgusting looking lobby. 

Maelstrom paid no mind to any of this and marched straight up to the counter, promptly making talk to the bored-looking receptionist. Coach Brunt, also looking uneasy by the appearance of the hotel, trailed behind the professor with her duffel bag tossed over her shoulder. Cleo glared at Maelstrom, he definitely knew of the quality of the hotel since he was the treasurer and chose these locations. Does he wish to torment them all with horrid beds and abysmal room service? The next hotel better be good since they’re staying at that one for longer than one night. 

“I’m beginning to think the dumpster is next too.” The countess jumped at the sudden sound of Saira’s voice. When did she get beside her? Cleo regained her composure and smiled.

“I’m not even sure if I want to replace the sheets with my silk ones anymore. The mattress might ruin them.” Her comment caused Saira to chuckle. Just then, Maelstrom and Brunt returned and Maelstrom handed Cleo a little card.

“That is the key for you and Dr. Bellum,” he said. The Countess took the card. It had the logo of the hotel and a little black bar at the bottom. Now that they were limited on funds, they had begun sharing hotel rooms with two beds to save money. Cleo personally hated not having a room all to herself, but she’s been sharing with Saira so it hasn’t been that bad. Having a crush on her doesn’t help, but the doctor keeps to herself and doesn’t mind that Cleo hogs the bathroom for her skincare routine. 

“We’re on the first floor, rooms 109 and 102.” Maelstrom tilted his head to the hallway on the right and began striding away. They all followed the professor, trying to avoid stepping on the particularly gross parts of the carpet. Cleo and Saira had received the card for room 102 and bid goodnight to Maelstrom and Brunt, then entered the room. 

“Ugh, I am _so_ ready to take a break from that insufferable professor,” Cleo said as she let go of her suitcase and went to lie on the bed. The… _only_ bed in the room. Both women stared at the bed, neither saying a word. Cleo couldn’t see Bellum’s eyes from under the goggles, but she could tell that the doctor was as surprised as she was. 

“There, uh… There must be some kind of mistake,” Cleo stuttered out as she felt her face heat up. She turned herself away from Dr. Bellum and pulled out her phone to call Maelstrom. After a second or two, he picked up. 

“Yes, Countess?” The blasted professor said, his voice already oozing with fake innocence. 

“Why did you give us a room with a _single_ bed?” The Egyptian shot as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She heard Maelstrom quietly chuckle and mutter something to, who she assumed, Coach Brunt. 

“Well, you’ve caught me. I wanted to help you two out a little. You’ve been _pining_ after each other for, what, 6 years now? I’m getting tired of all this beating around the bush…” Cleo was surprised. How did _he_ know? Was she _that_ obvious?

“Maelstrom, we haven’t been… pining,” she had to take a second to gather herself, “You shouldn’t meddle in things that aren’t your business…”

“We’ll see how you feel in the morning,” Maelstrom replied almost immediately. Cleo wanted to scream. 

“Just, can you change our room,” she then forced out, “ _please_?” 

Maelstrom tutted and replied, “Oh, Cleo, we would have to pay more for a room with two beds and I don’t think I can do that… Don’t worry, you’ll thank me in the morning.” 

Cleo was absolutely done. She hung up without a word and massaged her temples with her fingers. The audacity of that stingy bastard, Cleo thought. The countess had to take a few deep breaths. She exited the bathroom to find Saira had already set her computer up on the shabby desk in the corner of the room and was intensely typing away at the keys. The countess desperately didn’t want to talk to Saira about their situation (the bed situation, nothing else) but had no choice. 

“So, Saira,” Cleo started. The doctor stopped typing and turned to her. “There, uh, there is only one bed and we can’t change it so we’re, um, going to have to keep the room.” The countess fidgeted. Bellum looked away from Cleo and appeared to be thinking. The silence was almost unbearable to Cleo. It only lasted maybe ten seconds, then Saira said:

“You can have the bed. I don’t need to sleep and I have some work to do anyway.” Cleo scoffed.

“Saira, you’ve been working all day even though we’ve been traveling. We all need rest.” The doctor glanced back to her computer screen. She looked conflicted. Cleo continued, “We’re going to be traveling again tomorrow so you can work then. And hopefully, we’ll get a better hotel since we’re going to be staying in Bristol longer than here. We’re just going to have to… share the bed.” 

“Well, alright then,” Saira agreed. She then turned back to her computer and resumed her furious typing. Cleo nodded. She was only trying to convince the doctor because she needs rest. That’s what she was telling herself at least. Cleo wanted to slap herself in the face but restrained herself.

The countess walked to her suitcase and retrieved her toiletry bag and her nightwear. Saira never needed to use the bathroom when they first arrive at the hotel so Cleo was always able to use it to take a shower and perform her skincare routine before going to sleep. She entered the bathroom and closed the door, locking it from the inside. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath and just stood there for a second. 

“I’m going to kill that stingy bastard…” Cleo quietly muttered to herself before putting the bag on the counter. She opened it, taking out lotions, washes, shampoos, and body washes. Cleo turned the shower on, shed her clothes, and entered the shower. 

* * *

After an hour and a half, Countess Cleo finally exited the bathroom, face free of dirt, dust, and makeup. She wore a purple silk nightdress with lace lining and matching slippers. Her inky locks delicately clung to her face, still wet even after being put up in a towel. Cleo put her toiletry bag into her suitcase and switched it out for her silk sheets. She put them on top of her suitcase and then looked to the bed. The bed would first need to be checked to see if it would do any damage to her lovely sheets. While she looked at the bed from afar, she also stole a glance at Saira, who was still typing away on her computer. 

“The bathroom is open, Saira.” The mentioned doctor only looked up when Cleo said her name. She quickly said, “Alright, thank you,” and continued typing. Cleo’s gaze lingered on the doctor before she tore her eyes away and inspected the mattress.

Aside from a few strange stains, it looked fine, so Cleo stripped the bed of its cotton sheets and replaced them with her silk ones. As she finished this, Saira finally parted from her screen and keyboard and retrieved her toiletry bag to go to the bathroom. Cleo took a deep breath then checked the time on her phone. It was already 11 pm and they had to wake up at 7 am tomorrow. 

“There goes my beauty sleep,” Cleo said to no one. She set up an alarm and shoved her phone away.

* * *

“So, how are we going to do this?” Dr. Bellum, now in sleepwear and no goggles, asked. Both women now stood beside each other at the end of the bed. “Should we just, um, put a pillow in between or…” Cleo put a hand on her hip and sighed as she felt her face heat up.

“I’ve already lost enough sleep at this point, so it doesn’t matter to me,” the countess said as she walked to the right side of the bed and sat on it. She took her slippers off and peeled away the covers to get under them. Saira stared blankly for a second before shrugging and moving to the other side of the bed. Cleo turned the bedside lamp off after the doctor got under the silk covers. They now both laid in bed, both feeling a little awkward. 

“Well, goodnight, Saira.”

“Goodnight, Cleo.”

Cleo turned on her side away from Saira and closed her eyes. 

* * *

First Cleo heard her alarm go off. Morning already? That might have been the best sleep she ever had. She felt… blissful for some reason. Strange. She then realized there was a warmth clinging to her. Saira. The two were facing each other, the doctor’s head nestled into the former’s neck with her hands folded together to her chest. The countess had her arms wrapped around the doctor. Their legs were tangled together. Still waking up, it took a second for Cleo to fully realize the situation. The moment she did, butterflies invaded her stomach so furiously she thought she was about to have a heart attack. How did this even happen?? They were on opposite sides of the bed and… and… 

Saira had awoken from the alarm clock. Cleo internally swore at herself for not turning it off. The small doctor began to stir and promptly realized what was happening. Cleo felt her face heat up and her heart beat faster. Avoiding the eyes of Saira, Cleo reached behind her and picked up her phone, finally turning off the alarm. 

“Um, good morning?” Saira said, pulling her hands to her chest. Cleo awkwardly removed her arms from around the doctor and sat up.

“G-good morning.” They both got out of the bed, followed by Cleo stripping the bed once more of its sheets and Saira putting away her laptop. They both got ready to leave, awkwardly going around each other in the bathroom, occasionally glancing at one another, and overall just having an uncomfortable morning. As Cleo finished up in the bathroom, Saira in the other room, she received a text from Maelstrom.

_Maelstrom: Any confessions of love? Do I get a “thank you” yet? I’m waiting, Cleo._

The countess rolled her eyes and put her phone back. Confessions of love? 

_Cleo: Dr. Bellum doesn’t feel that way about me._

_Maelstrom: Did you ask her or is that an assumption?_

Now that struck a chord. Cleo huffed and put her phone away, leaving the professor unanswered. She exited the bathroom and finished gathering her stuff; both women still not talking to each other.

It wasn’t until they were both at the door ready to leave that Saira said something. 

“Cleo, uh, I don’t know what happened for us to wake up, um…” the doctor fidgeted awkwardly, “like that, but sometimes it just happens and it doesn’t-”

“Saira,” the countess took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “I have, um, been interested in you for a… for a long time now and I know this is sudden but… uh…” She stopped when she saw an adorable smile spread across Saira’s face.

“Really?” The doctor asked. Cleo felt her mouth turn up as she nodded and moved closer to the doctor. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist and Saira laid her hands on Cleo’s shoulders. Cleo’s butterflies returned but they felt for lighthearted and airy. They hugged each other for a long moment. When they pulled away, they kept their arms where they were and gazed at each other. Cleo giggled and pulled Saira’s goggles up from her eyes. 

“May I kiss you?” Cleo asked with a gentle smile on her face. Saira’s face lit up with blush and surprise. She then smiled widely.

“Of course.” Maybe Cleo _will_ thank that stingy bastard… 


End file.
